


Painted Red

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Slow Build, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: In replace of her sister Yui, Hanazuki is sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers. But, unknown to them she isn't as normal as they think.





	Painted Red

  
Bodies scattered the ground like flower petals, blood painting the once clean floor crimson. A girl with black hair stood among them with a knife painted in red held in her grasp. Her pale face was splattered in blood, and so was the white dress shirt she wore.

A ringing of a phone echoed through the empty room. The girl tsked, putting her hand in the pocket of her blue jeans, taking out the phone. She put it to her ear. "Hanazuki..." A man's voice said from the other end of the phone. "... It's Seiji."

Hanazuki frowned. "What do you want old?" She asked. "I'm busy."

"Sorry, but I have a favour to ask of you."

Hanazuki clicked her tongue. "Of course," 'It's the only reason why you call me anyway.' She thought bitterly before he spoke.

"I want you to go to a distant relatives' house while your sister Yui, and I go to Canada to visit your mother."

Hanazuki pressed her lips together. "When?"

"Today, I've sent a taxi to come get you."

Hanazuki started walking not caring that her sneakers got stained with blood. "What time?"

"5 PM,"

"Is that all?"

Seiji sighed. "Hana, I know you must be thinking I hate you but-"

Hanazuki hung up before he could finish his sentence. She couldn't stand hearing that bastard's voice when nothing, but sugar-coated lies came out of his mouth. Lies she used to believe growing up, manipulating her into thinking her father loved her. But he never did especially when she finally had the guts to come out, thinking she would be accepted. She had been a fool.

The bastard kicked her out, forcing her to live on the streets to fend for herself, turning to the life of crime just to survive in a twisted world alone...until a woman took her in after finding her bleeding on a sidewalk.

The woman had been kind enough to let Hanazuki stay with her and her daughter Sakura who Hanazuki fell in love with, but that was another story because years later her father contacted her, begging her to come back, asking for her forgiveness, saying he would be a better father. However, they were to lies, and Hanazuki swallowed them like poison.

She went back with him to the church where she learned that her parents had divorced, and her father had adopted a blond girl named Yui. Hanazuki liked her at first but not until she found out that all the love she was supposed to be receiving from her father was being given to Yui, who was the perfect daughter, daddy's little princess.

Yui was kind, optimistic, pure, innocent and most of all straight while Hanazuki was none of those. It's why she grew to hate Yui even though Yui herself didn't hate her. But, that didn't matter right now. Hanazuki's brown eyes glared at the clock. It was almost five.

 


End file.
